The Years In The Life
by dizzyapple95
Summary: We all know of the epic-ness that is Quidditch Extraordinaire, James Sirius Potter. But where did that greatness begin? And what about the fiery opponent that makes his heart beat faster? These are The Years In The Life of James Sirius Potter.
1. Year One

**Author's Note**: So I'm back to being totally in love with HP again. Hope you enjoy this one. Please review (both good and bad). Also add anything that you want me to include and I'll see where I can fit it in.

Also, this is AU Next Gen. I've always been a lover of fics that show an age gap between the Potter siblings so that is what I am doing here. I always figured that JSP would be closer in age to Teddy than he appears to be in books (Post-War baby boom and all that).

I also apologize for any errors, I'm editing this (and my other stories) on my own so please be patient and if you spot something let me know and I'll try to change it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately :(

* * *

><p>James Sirius Potter bounced excitedly around the kitchen at Potter Manor, his father watching him in amusement from behind the Daily Prophet. Today was the 1st September and the first day of James' Hogwarts adventure.<p>

Harry Potter watched his son with amusement and curiosity. He couldn't believe that his son was old enough to go to Hogwarts. He watched as he shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth, his honey-hazel eyes bright with excitement, his raven hair slightly tamer than Harry's own had been at James' age. Harry had watched in amazement as James had grown and picked out the various traits and habits of himself, Ginny and the rest of the family in his own son.

Harry was struck briefly by a feeling of guilt as he realized that he had actually missed out on quite a lot of his sons upbringing.

Not that he was alone in that.

Ginny felt the same.

When they had found out Ginny was pregnant with James, they were still recovering from the war and they had all these crazy plans about what they were going to do with there lives. So, the birth of James came as a temporary halt to the adventures they were dreaming. Following James' birth Harry had returned quickly to work in the Auror office (a position he held until 2 years ago when he was made Minister of Magic) and Ginny had returned to the Holyhead Harpies as Chaser. Their lives had only slowed down last year with the birth of their second child, Albus Severus Potter.

They had missed out on a lot with James and that was something that neither were willing to repeat.

Harry was shaken from his silent musing by the appearance of his Godson Teddy Lupin. Teddy, his hair a vibrant turquoise this morning, stole a piece of bacon off of James' plate laughing when James swatted his arm while continuing to munch on his toast.

"Morning Teddy..."

Teddy looked up to meet the gaze of his Godfather and smiled, "Morning...you ready to get rid of this brat?"

James looked up at that pouting, "I am not a brat! Dad tell him!"

Harry just grinned, "Of course you're not a brat Jamie..."

Teddy was a fourth year Hufflepuff at Hogwarts, the same house in which his mother had called home for 7 years. Teddy and his grandmother had been living with Harry and Ginny for the past 10 years when they moved into Potter Manor. The Manor house was big enough and Harry, still wary from the war had practically begged Andromeda to move into the Manor as it would be safer. Teddy and James had grown up close and Harry vividly remembered the crying and screaming when Teddy had first left for Hogwarts.

Ginny smiled as she entered the room with Andromeda. The room was warm with life and hope, it was a feeling that Ginny was insistent on breathing in and savoring. She knew that this day literally marked the start of James' life and the start of his decline in dependency on them. Ginny was filled with a mix of emotions on the day that she had to say goodbye to her little boy. Today was the day that he stopped being the little boy who would follow her around the house telling her every little detail about his day with his Grandparents and recalling the children's stories that he been reading.

Today he became a Hogwarts student.

Ginny remembered that feeling all too well. The bubbling excitement of finally being able to strike out on your own without an overprotective parent hovering nearby.

"Morning boys...now are you both sure that you have everything?" Andromeda said as she kissed both boys on their foreheads before taking the seat opposite Harry.

James just nodded and continue to eat, while Teddy nodded looking up at his Grandma, "Yes...Grandma we've got everything...I promise..."

"Good...and remember..."

"If we have forgotten anything to owl...yes...we know...you've told us a million times already..." Teddy interrupted with a cheeky grin making Harry chuckle.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the 14 year old, "We're just making sure you know Teddy..."

Harry glanced at the clock and allowed his gaze to settle on James, "Well...we better get going if we want to make the train...you ready Jamie?"

James looked up at his father, his eyes twinkling and replied with certainty, "Yep..."

* * *

><p>Hours later found James and his class gathered in the entrance hall waiting for Professor Longbottom to lead them into the Great Hall to be sorted. James couldn't help but stare in awe. He remembered the stories his dad had told him about how Hogwarts had to be re-built after the war.<p>

"Welcome to Hogwarts...now in a few moments you will step through these doors and begin your magical career...We have four houses here at Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw...in a few moments you will be sorted into one of those four houses..."

Then suddenly the doors swung open to reveal the Great Hall in all its majestic beauty. As James mindlessly followed his classmates down through the hall staring up at endless ceiling, candles hovering above the heads of the students. The sea of faces seemed overwhelming to James, until he spotted the familiar turquoise head of Teddy at the Hufflepuff table and the blonde hair of Victorie at the Gryffindor table.

James continued until he came to a stop behind the blonde hair of his cousin Dominique. The two had been extremely close growing up and it had not been an uncommon sight to find James, Dominique, Victorie and Teddy curled up on the floor watching the Quidditch channel or playing exploding snap.

James snapped his attention to the front and to the little ratty old hat perched on the stool just as it began to speak:

_"I may be old and worn_  
><em>But when it comes to sorting a student<em>  
><em>No hat could be more bright<em>  
><em>And no hat could be more prudent<em>

_Our founders sought to teach_  
><em>Exceptional magical technique<em>  
><em>An amazing project to undertake<em>  
><em>For their efforts I have no critique<em>

_Slytherin or Gryffindor_  
><em>Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff<em>  
><em>Hogwarts now is your home<em>  
><em>And surely that's enough<em>

_Will you join the valiant,_  
><em>the strong and the brave?<em>  
><em>Or are loyalty and friendship<em>  
><em>something you crave?<em>

_Or is the house of cunning skill_  
><em>the place for you?<em>  
><em>Or do you have a yearning to learn,<em>  
><em>knowledge to pursue?<em>

_So climb up upon the stool_  
><em>And pull me down around your ears<em>  
><em>I'll reveal the new beginning<em>  
><em>To your magical careers!"<em>

The hall broke out it cheers and claps. James was struck once again with awe. Of course, he had been told all about the sorting hat but there was something so special about seeing it for the first time.

Then Professor Longbottom stepped forward and the sorting began, "Abercrombie, Maria"

James watched as the brown haired girl stumbled up the steps and sat down on the stool. After what felt like an excruciatingly long time (a minute or two at most) the sorting hat shouted its decision, "SLYTHERIN".

James watched as classmate after classmate was sorted into different houses. Ryan Murphy was sorted into Ravenclaw and what appeared to be a relative, Brianna Murphy was sorted into Gryffindor. Melissa Naughton was sorted into Hufflepuff and Thomas O'Reily went to Slytherin.

And then it was James' turn.

"Potter, James"

The Great Hall felt into silence as students craned their necks to try and view the son of the Chosen One. James walked up the steps and sat down on the stool. Despite knowing what was coming James jumped when he heard the Sorting Hat talking inside his head.

"Hmm...I was wondering when you'd get here...hmm...where to put you? Courageous and brave, yet cunning and ambitious...qualities of Gryffindor and Slytherin...just like your father...yet loyalty and honesty lie just beneath the surface...well you are a Potter after all...Hmmm...interesting...a thirst for knowledge...I think that settles it then..."

"RAVENCLAW"

* * *

><p>Thank you for taking the time to read this fic xx<p> 


	2. Year Two

**Authors Note:** Thank you to all of those who have read to story so far. Please review with both positive and negative comments, I'm always looking for ways to improve :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything :(

* * *

><p>James tugged his jacket tightly around himself, shouldered his Firebolt and headed out of the Ravenclaw tower and down to the Quidditch pitch. James knew that Ravenclaw didn't exactly have the best track record in regards to Quidditch (his predeccessors had been more concerned with academics). In fact Ravenclaw had not one the the Quidditch Cup since before his father started at Hogwarts.<p>

But that was going to change.

He just knew it.

James also knew that the Ravenclaw team had had several very good Quidditch players, it was just that the other teams had had lots of very good players. For example, Gryffindor was currently fielding the Wood twins, Michael and Emily; as well as Jeremiah McLaggen. Despite how much it pained James to say it, you couldn't deny that McLaggen was a damn good quidditch player. Although, his quidditch performance seemed to have made him an arogant arse off the pitch. Or, according to his Aunt Hermione, it was just genetics.

James also hated to admit that last years Slytherin team had well and truly deserved the Quidditch Cup. He may not have the best relationship with any of them (while aside Alana Day and Reece Johnson) but he wasn't biased against them enough to deny that they had been incredible last year. Gone were the dirty and rough tactics that had occupied their games previously, instead they just played spectactular quidditch. James knew that if he was lucky to get a spot on the Ravenclaw team that Slytherin would be his toughest opposition.

While the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams were good (Teddy was on the Hufflepuff team, of course they were good) they lacked the sleakness that the Slytherin team had possessed last year. It also didn't help that every team but the Slytherin team needed new members this year putting Slytherin at an advantage already.

But James knew Quidditch.

Better than most.

He had practically grown up at the Holyhead Harpies ground when he was younger, watching and copying his mothers team mates. His parents had told him that one of the few advantages that had come out of the tightness on the International Statute of Secrecy following the war was that every Quidditch team in the League got there own grounds in addition to the England team stadium that had hosted the World Cup Final in 1994.

But James also knew that there were several other very talented players in Ravenclaws who he would have to compete against for the spot.

James entered the Hogwarts pitch and was met by a whole host of people who would normally be sat holed up in the common room or the library doing homework, surrounding the current Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, 6th Year Jeremy Stretten. Jeremy was an excellent keeper and an excellent student. He was top of his year and was planning on joining the Ministry when he graduated.  
>James listened intently to Jeremy, he already knew that the tryouts were for Chasers but he hadn't realised that they would be looking for three new chasers. So he had to out impress all of these people? Well that upped the pressure a little.<p>

But James knew what he had to do.

Fly and Score.

That's it.

Jeremy watched in interest at three 2nd Years. He was unsure about whether placing the entire responsibility of scoring on three little second years but damn they were good. It was pretty much a given that James Potter was going to be good. His mother had played professional Quidditch for 10 years for one of the best teams in the League. Not to mention his namesake and grandfather James Potter I had been one of the greatest chasers to have ever graced the Hogwarts pitch.

It also came as very little surprise that Ryan Murphy was good. His mother, Sinead Murphy, had played for the Harpies, the Arrows and Ireland before retiring to take over coaching at the Tornados.

But the person surprising Jeremy the most, was a slight little thing by the name of Alexis Skye. Jeremy had discovered that she was a muggle-born and had fallen in love with Quidditch during her first year and after begging the former Chasers to teach her, it appeared that she could keep up with Potter and Murphy, who had been playing practically since birth.

Jeremy knew he should confer with his remaining team mates; Seeker Eric Vosper and Beaters Matthew Jordan and Kenneth Hastings, but Jeremy knew that they would agree. They needed them on the team.

"POTTER, MURPHY, SKYE GET DOWN HERE!"

The three flew quickly down and landed with ease in front of Jeremy. Heads turned to watch the three tiny second years and the Quidditch captain.

Jeremy smiled, "Welcome to the team!"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading xx<p> 


	3. Year Three

**Authors Note**: Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I went on a school trip to Oxford University on Friday and stepping into the Great Hall felt like going to Hogwarts, so my inspiration for this story sky-rocketed.

Please review, I like to know what I can do to improve this and what you like/dislike.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing :(

* * *

><p>James collapsed down onto one of the sofas in the Ravenclaw Common room. Hair windswept and eyes tired but alert. The rigorous training session in the cold had completely worn him out but he at least had the knowledge of knowing that he had no homework to do.<p>

James may be a Quidditch player but he took his education just as (if not more) seriously.

However, it could not be denied that the surprise Quidditch Cup win for the Ravenclaw House had only upped the intensity and competitiveness of the house. No one could deny that Ravenclaw's were the most competitive house at Hogwarts.

However, team mate and best friend Ryan Murphy was not in the same position in regards to his homework. James had learnt in the three years that they had been dormed together that Ryan liked to procrastinate in regards to his workload, yet he always got it done to the Ravenclaw high standard.

James glanced up as he watched his little cousin Louis appear in the common room, a huge pile of text books balanced precariously on top of one another. James stood up quickly and moved to help the poor kid. Louis glanced up appreciatively at James and gestured over to one of the tables in the corner which appeared to be home to several other first years.

"Louis...what's all this for?"

"Work..."

James rolled his eyes, "Funnily enough I'd figured that bit out for myself...I meant what work..."

"Oh...Potions...we have a project and we kind of left it to the last minute..."

Apparently procrastination was a common feature Ravenclaw's possessed. Huh, who would have thought it?

James grinned at the first years who stared up at him, "Have fun...and don't stay up too late...we're having breakfast with Grandma and Granddad tomorrow remember?"

Louis glanced up at James in surprise, "That's tomorrow? I thought that was next weekend!"

James laughed, "Well you thought wrong little cuz...so you need to be down here bright and early..."  
>Louis just nodded and quickly buried his head in the text book, which James took to be his que to leave. Tomorrow marked Molly and Arthur Weasley's 50th Wedding Anniversary and the whole family would be having breakfast at the Burrow to celebrate. They had received special permission from Headmistress McGonagall to leave Hogwarts for the morning.<p>

James flopped back down next to Ryan on the sofa who was scribbling away at an essay, "What work are you doing?"

"Astronomy...we have it an hour...you done yours?"

"Of course...not everyone is like you...I did mine the day we got it..."

"Nerd..."

James just nodded, "Yep..."

James was about to say something else when their fellow chaser Alexis Skye sat down on the sofa next to them. Ryan smirked at James before standing up, "You know what...I'm going to finish this in the Library...see you two in an hour..."

It was no secret to Ryan that James was harboring a crush on Alexis. It was also no secret to James that all the rest of the boys had a crush on Alexis. Who wouldn't? She had not quite brown and not quite red hair with the most beautiful eyes that anybody had ever seen. She was beautiful, arguably one of the most beautiful girls in the school, even at 13. She was smart and witty and James was beginning to sound like a love-sick fool.

"Er...James...you okay?"

"Y..Yeah...I'm fine...you were saying?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Do you want me to repeat everything Potter and you can try listening this time?"

James grinned, "Nah...the highlights will do..."

Alexis smiled, "I actually asked about your Potions essay so nothing too interesting...but I better be going, I need to grab my stuff from my dorm before Astronomy...see you in a bit..."

Alexis stood up and made her way towards the stairs to the girls dorms. James watched her for few seconds before standing up and rushing over causing Alexis to halt.

"James?"

"Er...next weekend is Hogsmede weekend..."

Alexis nodded, "I know James...there's a list of dates on the notice board..."

"Come with me..."

"What?"

"I mean...will you come to Hogsmede with me?"

"Er...yeah...that sounds good...you, me and Murph..."

"N...No...like a...a date..."

"A date?"

"A date..."

"Okay..."

"Okay..."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading xx<p> 


	4. Year Four

**Authors Note**: Thank you for reading and for all the kind reviews.

Please continue to review as it is the only way I'll know what to do to improve xx

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing :(

* * *

><p>James gazed out of the window watching as the snowy fields passed by in a blur. He was on his way home. Back to Potter Mannor for the Christmas Holidays. James had never actually been a big fan of Christmas and this year he was dreading it more than usual.<p>

At the end of summmer, James had a massive argument with his dad and they hadn't spoken since. James was fully prepared for the entire holidays to be filled with awkward silences and further arguments while his mother, Andromeda and Teddy tried to get them to sort it out. Well, maybe Teddy wouldn't. Teddy had been one of the only people that James had told what the argument was about (the other was his girlfriend Alexis Skye) and hadn't seemed to be too impressed by the reasoning (on either side) for the argument.

"Jay...you okay?"

James looked up at was met by the beautiful eyes of Alexis Skye. He simply nodded and looked around the compartment. Opposite sat Teddy and Vic who were both looking at him with concern. Dominique, Louis and Freddie were all sat nearer the door playing a game of exloding snap.

"It's okay if you're not you know?" Teddy said to his God-brother softly.

James shrugged, "I just...I've never really argued with Dad before...and...and the first time we do we don't speak for four months..."

Teddy rolled his eyes, "Well that's because you're both stubborn...everything will be fine Jay..."

Victorie nodded agreement and Alexis rested her head on his shoulder. James and Alexis had been together for just over a year and both were pretty content with taking it slow. James already knew that he was completely utterly and madly in love Alexis. He also knew that Alexis would most likely run for the hills if he told her that just yet.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know?" Alexis whispered softly so that only James could hear.

"I'm gonna miss you too...so much..."

"Teddy's right though...everything will be fine between you and your dad...I just know it..."

"But what if it isn't Lex? I don't want us to end up with one of those awful father-son hate relationships!"

Alexis rolled her eyes, "Okay...now you're being a tad dramatic...trust me...everything will be fine...you're blowing this totally out of proportion..."

Victorie glanced up, "I agree with Lex if it matters..."

James rolled his eyes. He loved them all, really he did, but his family needed to learn when not to listen in to others conversations. Alexis just laughed.

"You'll be fine...Stop panicking..."

* * *

><p>As it turned out Teddy, Victorie and Alexis had been right. James had blown the argument out of proportion and it had only lasted so long because both of them were stubborn.<p>

James sat watching his siblings, the now four year old Albus and little one year old Lily play on the floor, while his father attempted to hang one of the Christmas garlands over the fireplace.

"Why don't you just use magic?"

"If you use magic to do everything then you will get complacent that you have magic..."

James rolled his eyes, "Dad...you know that Mum and Andromeda are going to come home and fix it all with magic anyway...so you might as well just save them the bother..."

"No they..." Harry broke off as Teddy entered the room sitting down on the sofa next to James.

Teddy appeared to have gone all out for Christmas this year, his final Christmas living at the Manor. He had made the announcement during the first meal back that he and some friends were renting an apartment in London near to the Ministry. It had also become apparent that Teddy had been accepted on the Auror's training course.

And just like that, the missing pieces to James' argument with Harry fell into place.

The argument wasn't about James not having a clue what he wanted to do with his life. Well, it was a little bit. It was really about that Harry hadn't known what Teddy's plans were and he didn't want to miss out on that with James.

Lily began to gargle as Ginny and Andromeda entered the room. Ginny bent down to pick up her daughter while Albus hugged tightly onto her legs.

Andromeda stood taking in Harry's attempt at hanging the Christmas decorations, "Oh Harry..."

Then they group watched as Andromeda gave a quick swish of her wand and the Christmas decorations all righted themselves.

Snickering, James stuck his tongue out at his dad, "Told you..."

"Told you..." A little voice repeated and they all looked down to see that Albus was sticking his tongue out at Harry.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading xx<p> 


	5. Year Five

**Authors Note**: Thank you to all who have read.

Please review with your feedback xx

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

* * *

><p>James Sirius Potter walked slowly down the stairs and into the Ravenclaw Common Room. He eyes skimmed the room taking note of the Quidditch team situated by the fireplace. Today was the final match of the year. The game that would decide whether it would be Ravenclaw or Gryffindor who would take the Quidditch cup.<p>

Ravenclaw, would be for only the second time, in contention for the Quidditch Cup.  
>James' second year at Hogwarts, and his first year as Chaser had been amazing but they had come in third place. To be fair, it was the highest ranking that Ravenclaw had placed in a couple of decades and that was with three second year Chasers.<p>

James' third year at Hogwarts and his second as Chaser had proved disastrous. They were in contention for second place but a bout of Dragon Pox had swept through both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor (caused by the Borden twins return from a Christmas in Lithuania). The Dragon Pox, which due to James' own Aunt Audrey, was no longer fatal, had secured Slytherin's place as Quidditch Champions once again.

James' fourth year at Hogwarts and his third as Chaser had gone very well. The team had finished in second place but the margin between the first and second spot were large. Not that anyone would have known that considering the celebratory party that had been held in the common room following the match.

Who said that Ravenclaw's didn't know how to party?

But now, in James' fifth year at Hogwarts and his fourth as Chaser, everything seemed to have fallen into place. The weather was perfect, the points margin between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor was slim and Slytherin were completely out of the running. The Slytherin team had struggled this year, having graduated six of their seven players in the year previous. Which had proved extremely beneficial to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

The only thing that could cause problems was the drama.

Drama.

James had not expected his life to turn so dramatic. His break up with Alexis Skye at the start of year had been messy and painful and blown completely out of proportion. The result of which had been a disastrous defeat in the first game of the season and a threat from their captain that if it were to continue they would be off the team.

It didn't continue.

But the tension was still there. James knew that was predominantly his doing. His attempts at making the girl jealous didn't seem to be working. Instead of shouting, screaming and going all possessive over him, she just ignored him. He knew that they were driving Ryan mad, who had the misfortune of having to sit and listen to both of their ranting.

However, they both knew that they couldn't let that get in the way today.

They couldn't.

James distractedly stood up with the rest of the team and followed them out of the common room and down through Hogwarts to get to the stands. The nervous tension was building inside of James.

But he was ready.

He was determined.

He was...

"Jamie!" A high pitched squeal sounded in his ear.

Olivia Cartwright.

The most annoying person that James had ever had the misfortune to meet, let alone hook up with.

They had hooked up one time and Olivia thought they were getting married.

Perfect.

Just what he needed.

"Olivia...if you don't mind..."

James was broken off as Olivia leaned forward to kiss him. Startled James stepped sideways, causing Olivia to kiss one of the Beaters Alice Wilmont on the lips. Alice looked at Olivia in distaste while the rest of the team laughed. Alice pushed Olivia back and continued down to the pitch, gesturing for the rest of the team to follow her, leaving Olivia gobsmacked.

An hour later, after a warm session and a tearful speech by their graduating captain Eric Vosper, the team got into position to fly out onto the pitch. The nervous butterflies in James' stomach had grown but he knew they could do this. He knew what he needed to do.

Fly and Score.

He took his place on Alexis' right side, noting that Ryan did the same on her left. They mounted their brooms and prepared to kick off. He glanced to the side catching Alexis' eye.

"Good luck out there..." he said softly.

Alexis offered a gentle smile in return, "You too..."

Ryan rolled his eyes at the pair, "No good luck to me? What am I? Pumpkin pie?"

Alexis laughed, "Let's go..."

And with that they were off.

The sounds of the commentator were recognized vaguely by James as the Quaffle was thrown up and the game began.

"AND POTTER CATCHES THE QUAFFLE AND WE ARE OFF! POTTER IS IN FINE FORM TODAY...I WONDER IF THAT MEANS HE AND SKYE GOT BACK TOGETHER? I DO LIKE THEM TOGETHER...ALTHOUGH I CAN'T HELP BUT IMAGINE THOSE TWO HAVING A THREESOME WITH MURPHY...""

"JOHNSON!" Professor McGonagall screeched.

"SORRY...SORRY...OKAY AND POTTER PASSES TO MURHY WHO PASSES TO SKYE AND BACK TO POTTER WHO SCORES...10 POINTS TO RAVENCLAW..."

The game seemed to go on for an enternity, with both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor scoring heavily and with no sign of the Snitch. James found himself, after a mistake which caused his cousin and Gryffindor Chaser Dominique to score, resulted in an angry Alexis flying alongside him.

Glaring, Alexis threatened, "If you drop that thing one more time...I swear I will personally rip your genitals off and make you eat 'em...comprende?"

James gulped and nodded, before diving to catch the Quaffle. Alexis was not one to offer idle threats and James had no doubt in his mind that Alexis would come up with something else. After scoring another goal, James caught Ryan's eye who seemed to have received a similar threat from Alexis.

Well, she was consistent.

"AND VOSPER CATCHES THE SNITCH...300 POINTS TO RAVENCLAW AND THE QUIDDITCH HOUSE CUP! VOSPER CAN GIVE HIMSELF A HUGE PAT ON THE BACK FOR BRINGING RAVENCLAW'S FIRST QUIDDITCH HOUSE CUP IN OVER THREE DECADES!"

James was pulled into a team hug mid air and felt the team slowly begin to descend to the ground, among a flurry of blue and silver streamers.

They'd won.

They'd done it.

Finally.

Once on the ground the team shook hands with a still smiling Gryffindor team. James would later find out from Dominque that the Gryffindor team had been so impressed that there was finally Ravenclaw's who played Quidditch and that Slytherin lost to care about their second place finish.

James found himself pulled into a tight hug from one Alexis Skye, "I'm sorry I was such a bitch..."

"I'm sorry I was such an arse...forgive me..."

Alexis rolled her eyes, "As much as I've always tried to hate you...I can't...I forgave you a long time ago..."

"It will always be you Lex..."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading xx<p> 


	6. Year Six

**Authors Note**: Thanks for all the views, please continue to review and tell me what you think xx

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

* * *

><p>The thin sliver of sunlight crossed James' bare chest as he lay snoring softly in bed. The window, that had been left open the night previously, allowed a slight breeze into the room which caused the curtains to sway the heat in the room to lessen slightly.<p>

Summer.

The soft tweeting of the birds from the tree outside and the high pitched giggles of Lily filtered there way into James' subconsciousness. James, who was about to enter his 6th Year at Hogwarts, was making the most of his summer and spending it either sleeping or playing Quidditch. He was still riding high on Ravenclaw's Quidditch and (to no ones surprise) House Cup victories.

He also couldn't quite believe that he and Alexis were back together.

Lexi.

The two had talked extensively the day after the Ravenclaw celebratory party (especially when they had awoken naked in James' bed) and had agreed that they were going to give it another go. They talked about how James had been trying to make Alexis jealous through kissing Olivia, only to discover that Alexis had been doing the same with the Head-boy and that James was too oblivious to notice.

But they were trying.

That was all they could do.

James had been surprised when Alexis had shown up unexpectedly the previous week and had spent the enter day with James looking after Albus, while his parents took Lily to St. Mungoes for a check up. James' surprise was nothing when compared with the surprise of his parents when they returned hom to find James, Alexis and Albus curled up on the sofa watching the Quidditch Channel. Albus appeared to really really like Alexis, in fact James was convinced that he had a little crush on her.

Although, James had quickly discovered that the rest of his family loved Alexis too. His mum had been incredibly interested in the girl who had threatened the manlihood of the two Ravenclaw Chasers. His mum had later told him that if he ever let Alexis go he would be disowned. His dad had just seemed pretty amused to see that Alexis had red-ish hair, as apparently all Potter's fall for red-heads.

James really couldn't have asked for the day to go better.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

James bolted upright in bed at the shout of his mother. He may be 16 in three weeks but he knew that he would always be terrified when his mum shouted him like that. His father and his uncles told him had reason to be. Something about a bat-bogey-hex.

James stumbled quickly out of bed pulling on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt before making his way downstairs. James soon found his family sat around the the kitchen table and owl placed in the middle, munching on a piece of bacon that Albus fed it.

"Teddy! What're you doing here?"

Teddy snorted, "Thanks Jay...It's great to see you too..."

James just rolled his eyes and took the vacant seat at the table. The previous week at the Burrow, Teddy and Victorie had announced their engagement. James was certain he could still hear ringing in his ear from the high pitched shrill that had come out of his Grandma Molly.

"You know what I mean..."

Teddy laughed, "Yeah I do...and well what are you waiting for?"

"What do you mean what am I waiting for?"

Harry and Ginny gazed at James in mild concern, "Are you sure your a Ravenclaw?"

"Will someone please just tell me what's going on?"

"Owl Jamie...Owl..." Lily squeaked happily pointing at the bird in the middle of the table.

Seeing James' still confused face, Andromeda took pity on him, "Your OWL results are here..."

A look of sudden understanding appeared on James' face, "Oh..."

James reached forward and unattached the letter from the bird. He slowly undid the seal and pulled out the letter. He read it slowly, ignoring the inquisitive stares of his family:

Dear Mr J. S. Potter,

Congratulations on the completion of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels! We hope the results are what you were hoping for.

Griselda Marchbanks, Governor, Wizarding Education Authority

**Pass Grades Fail Grades**  
>Outstanding (O) Poor (P)<br>Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)  
>Acceptable (A) Troll (T)<p>

JAMES SIRIUS POTTER HAS ACHIEVED

Ancient Runes O  
>Arithmacy O<br>Astronomy E  
>Charms O<br>Defence Against The Dark Arts O  
>Herbology O<br>History of Magic O  
>Potions O<br>Transfiguration O

James passed the results over to his parents who looked between them and James in shock.

"You got an O in History of Magic?" Harry said astounded.

James sheepishly glanced down to the envelope in his hands, "I like History of Magic..."

It was when James glanced down that he noticed the glimmer of silver. Reaching into the envelope he pulled out a badge in Ravenclaw blue and silver with a 'C' in the center.

He had been made Captain.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading xx<p> 


	7. Year Seven

**Authors Note:** I am so sorry for the huge gap between this and the last update. School is apparently quite hard at A-Level. I have no idea when the next update will be and I'm sorry for that but I am going to try and get a few chapters written while I have a break before I start my final revision for my last exam. After that, I should update more regularly. Thanks to everyone who had read this story.

Please Review xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

><p>James Sirius Potter stood in the Ravenclaw common room for the final time. He took in the midnight blue drapes hanging at the windows, the bookshelves that were neat and pristine and the comfy couches by the many fireplaces on which he had spent plenty of evenings studying. Today the common room is quiet. Tomorrow it would be silent. And next year James would not be around to hear the hustle, bustle and slightly hysterical outbursts of the Ravenclaw's.<p>

Because today he was graduating.

James was extremely apprehensive about leaving this safe world in which James had flourished. Out there, he was known as Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's oldest son, a title he was rarely acknowledged with here. Here he was just James.

James.

Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain.

Head-boy.

James.

Out there he would have to be someone. He wasn't even sure what that meant. James knew that his parents had been preparing him, training him for the inevitability of life outside of Hogwarts. He had been trained to speak to the press, he knew what was expected of him. He just didn't know how to achieve it.

It was bloody terrifying.

But now, here he stood, waiting for the rest of his fellow 7th Year Ravenclaw's to arrive so they could attend the Senior Feast and Graduation. In about 5 hours James would be leaving Hogwarts for good.

James snapped his head up at the sound of voices. He instantly saw his best friend Ryan Murphy and fellow Ravenclaw boys, Anthony Boot and Marvin Thompson. They were each wearing their black robes, with the midnight blue hoods and the silver trim. The Ravenclaw badge proudly exposed on there chests. James knew that they were all wearing muggle suits (similar to his own) underneath them. The only difference between their attire and James', was that James had his Captain and Head-boy badge also on his robe.

"You ready for this?" Anthony asked, his eyes flitting across the common room trying to take in as much as possible.

James shrugged, "Yeah...I guess..."

Ryan laughed, "You ready for your speech...Mr Captain Head-Boy?"

James rolled his eyes at the nickname but nodded, "Yep...I just hope that Dom hasn't had a sip of fire-whiskey before hand..."

It had come as quite a shock when both James and Dominique were appointed as Captain's of their respective house teams (James in his 6th Year and Dominique in her 7th) and had been made head boy and girl respectively. No one had expected that.

"I'm sure you'll be fine..."

James rolled his eyes once more and Ryan smiled, both knowing that if Dominique had had fire-whiskey then everything would most definitely not be fine.

James was stopped from replying by the appearance of the 7th year girls. The girls were of course wearing there robes but instead of suits the girls were all wearing dresses and heels. They all looked stunning but James' eyes drifted across to a familiar set of storm grey eyes.

Alexis Skye.

She smiled at him, walked over and kissed him on the cheek. She then tucked herself into his side. They had no idea if this was going to work outside of Hogwarts. Especially as they had just found out that they would be opponents.

Following the final Quidditch Match of the year and the announcement that Ravenclaw had won the cup for the third year in a row; James, Alexis and Ryan had all received offers to go try-outs at several clubs around the country. Ryan (who had been a sure fire addition to the Tutshill Tornadoes, as his mum was manager) did sign with the team and James signed up along with him.

Alexis, on the other hand, had ensured a place on the Falmouth Falcons team.

None of them had been expecting to receive spots on the first team but they all did. The reason for this came after a series of retirements from the game at several clubs causing a major reshuffle of the players in the British and Irish League, with many even travelling abroad. What it did mean however was that the pressure was on. They each had to prove that they were worthy of the positions that they had gained.

But that focus would have to come on another day, as today they were leaving Hogwarts.

The group took one final last look around the Ravenclaw Common Room before making their way down the stairs to the End of Year Feast. Once outside of the Great Hall, they joined the rest of the Seventh years as one of the traditions for the graduating class was that they would do things like they did first year. Which meant that they would all enter the great hall together (although this time they entered in pairs in house order; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and then Slytherin) and would then take seats at their respective tables in the same spots they had sat on First Year.

As they entered the hall, the rest of the students erupted into jubilant applause. Once everyone was seated and settled, James and Dominique each stood up and made their way up onto the platform to make their final Head boy and girl speech. Despite James' reservations, he knew that the two had practised their speech and that things could only go marginally wrong.

Dominique smiled, "Good Afternoon Hogwarts...It is our pleasure to begin the end of year feast with this speech...As head girl and boy we have been given some amazing opportunities here at Hogwarts...and we have met a wide selection of you and we have enjoyed meeting every single one of you...even those we've had to give a detention to...but there are things that we have enjoyed even more..."

James grinned, "I think I can speak for everyone when I say that the first moment we all stepped onto platform 9 and ¾ we realized that we were about to start an incredible journey..."

Dominique smiled, "We've done a lot together when you think about it...first boat ride across the Great Lake...we got sorted together...our first official attempts at magic we did together..."

"We had our first detention together...we played and watched Quidditch together...we pulled our first pranks together...and we even ventured into the Forbidden Forest together," James glanced backwards at Headmistress McGonagall, "Not that we ever did that..." causing the seventh years to laugh.

Dominique smiled and returned her attention to the students, "We've done it all together...and now we are about to embark on another journey...life..."

James nodded, "When we leave this school we will be on our own paths in life...but we will never be alone..."

"Because we have the foundations that this school has taught us and we have our friendships...and nothing can ever take that away from us..."

"So...we would like to wish you well...but remember this is just the beginning and we are destined for great things...I'm sure some of you already found that out in Divination..."

Dominique and James said their final words together, "So, from us it's goodbye and thank you..."

The students and teachers erupted into applause as Dominique and James took their seats at their respective tables after sharing a quick hug. Then the feast officially began. Glorious food appeared on the table.

Their final Hogwarts feast.

But it was over too quickly and soon the seventh years were told that it was their time to head down to the boats while the rest of the students went back to the station on the thestral drawn carriages. The Seventh years got settled on the boats and they took the journey back across the lake. The students couldn't help them selves but twist in their seats to look back at the castle that they had called home for the past seven years.

James smiled and whispered, "Take it easy Hogwarts...it has been totally awesome..."

* * *

><p>Starkid Quotation at the end!<p>

Thanks for reading xx


End file.
